Naruto: Paradox of space and time
by ViodeOfNexus
Summary: Kaguya Otsutsuki was the mother of Hagoromo and Hamura. But there was a third, unkown child, the one she intrusted everything to. Her goals, her plans, and her power. plunged through time into an era of villiges and the shinobi system. will the child be able to rise to the top where he belongs or will the overwhelming force cripple his resolve.
1. Chapter 1

(AN)This is the first story I will be attempting to write, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Chapter 1:

Prologue:

"How dare you do this to _me_!" A cold and thunderous voice rang out across the destroyed clearing. "I am your _mother_, I am a _god_!" The voice belonged to a woman, not just any woman however. Her name is both feared and worshiped across the known world. It was revealed to be none other than Kaguya 'Otsutsuki. She was standing on the far side of the clearing a fair distance away from the two figures standing side by side.

"Mother." One said in a somber and subdued tone. "I am sorry that it has come to this." He continued, the second figure staring at her intently across from him. "Your power has brought you nothing but arrogance and corruption." He looked towards the person standing at his side, a slight nod was given to him. "Begin the ritual, Hamura." The figure hesitated momentarily, weighing his heart against the world. His heart did not weigh enough it seemed. "Of course, Hagoromo."

And with that, both sped across the field at inhuman speeds, with Hamura going through hand seals at a rate most humans can only dream of comprehending.

"Sealing technique: Displacement of the primordial god" Hamura called out as he approached Kaguya. But not to be outdone she blurred away from her second son, only to reappear in front of Hagoromo, her first. "Shinra tensia" both called out simultaneously. But kaguya. Being the progenitor of all chakra, was not about to be outdone. Her technique was infinitely stronger than her first child's own. He was thrown back by an almighty force and continued sliding along the ground for a couple of meters before correcting himself. Humura was by his side almost instantly.

"It is of no use." Kaguya said in a surprisingly calm tone. As she looked up they had a clear view of her face. As radiant and beautiful as they could ever remember it. Long silky white-hair running down her back and touching the ground, two bangs framing the side of her face running down to just below her ribs. Although there were a few oddities, firstly her pale white eye's had noticeable bulges running from the side of each eye past her temple and stopping about halfway to her hairline. Two distinct red markings above both eye's, a noticeable vertical slit between both. And perhaps strangest of all, two horn like protrusions just above her hairline, strangely enough giving her a likeness to a rabbit.

"I have inherited the eye's you so cherish mother." Hagoromo stated. "Whether you have more power or not, we shall defeat you, for me and my brother fight for a higher purpose than you." He stated with conviction. "We fight for those who cannot do so for themselves, the ones you have subjugated to your will, they fear you. You are no god."

Kaguya's delicate features twisted in rage at his statement. "You fool!" she shouted, yet managed to retain her air of dignity, "You have been trying to defeat me for years now, running just like dog after every defeat. I to fight for a higher purpose than you may think, it might not be in yours, your brothers, or even the world's best interests. But it is in _his."_

Hagoromo raised a single eyebrow. 'What could she possibly mean' he thought to himself. Hagoromo is a pale skinned man with spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair. He also sported a short goatee. He has inherited the protrusions on his forehead from his mother. He had Rinnegan eyes and no eye brows. He also had a red rinnegan in the middle of his forehead, a circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-colored half moon representing Yin in his left.

"Brother." He shifted his eye's to Hamura. "What does she mean by that?" He asked. Hamura like his brother had pale skin and similar colorless white eye's much like his mothers. Similarly he had two protrusions on his forehead much like his brother, he also had the half moon representing Yin on his left palm.

"I do not know." Was the simple reply he received.

Kaguya suddenly blurred out of sight from them both, and Hamura knew pain. There standing over his haunched form, was his mother with her fist buried in his gut. The laws of physics and momentum finally caught up with him as he was launched several meters back leaving a deep trench in the ground. Haguromo pointed a fist at his mother and a grinding, metallic noise reverberated throughout the clearing. His fist now looked much like a cannon with the barrel turning at a slow, menacing pace, the center of the canon shone blue for a split second before a beam of pure chakra erupted from the cannon and sped towards Kaguya, vaporizing all in its path of destruction. Only for the blast to simply pass through the goddess.

His eye's widened in shock. And it was enough time for Kaguya to capitalize, she immediately appeared in front of him swinging for his neck with a glistening white sword made from her own bones. But thanks to his advanced eye's he barely managed to dodge in time. "I tire of these games." Kaguya stated in a flat voice, she proceeded to open the eye situated on her forehead, a red-rinnegan eye with 9 tomoe circling the pupil on four concentric rings.

'Shit.' Hagoromo swore to himself. 'If I don't end this quickly she will start drawing on the Shinji's chakra' "Whatever happened to you mother?" he tried, hoping to get a descent response from her, or at the very least buy some time. Off in the distance he could see his brother going through a long complex sequence of seals. It was buy pure luck she decided not to use her Byakugan while she had her rinnegan active, he would have smirked would it not have blown their chance.

"You were never like this, you were capable of love, not just for us, but for all existence. What made you this way?" he pressed. She sent a glare his way screaming death and rage, a terrible feeling welled up in his stomach that he tried to ignore, awaiting his mother's response. "You have no idea what it is like." She replied, causing him to lift his eyebrow. "To be hated for doing what is right, to such an extent that your own offspring turn against you, the rage and misery that accompany that life cannot be explained in mere words." Hagoromo snarled "That is not what is right mother!" he yelled. " You are forcing people into a life of servitude and fear! How can you expect anyone to accept that as a way of life? It is not what is right!"

"Tell me, she replied. What is good and evil? Can you feel it? Smell it? Or even see it? If you cannot prove that something exists, then it does not!" Her eyes were alight with fury and… Disappointment? "why can you not see that what I am doing is not evil, it is simply what _must _be done. But I do not expect you to understand, not anymore, but _he_ will."

Before Hagoromo could respond she was sprinting forward at an incredible pace, her chakra spiked and there was a multitude of chakra enhanced bones flying towards him. Using his eyes he slowed his perception as much as possible and managed to dodge most of the projectiles, however one managed to hit him and dug deep into his side, narrowly missing his left lung. "It is over she said as she approached him with a bone sword in hand, she swung down and he barely managed to dodge the attack. Narrowing her eyes she began to speak. "Why draw this out? Why make it more painful than it has to be? Simply stay still and let me erase your existence, forget this world and move onto the next. Even if you were able to defeat me what would you do next? Bring peace with you idealistic beliefs? I think not, peace is not brought about by love or acceptance, but by holding power above all the others! Forcing them to see things the way they should be!

"You are wrong mother" he spoke. "Peace is brought about through understanding the people around you. Even if your enemy stands across from you, know what their heart desires and you shall understand their actions." She gave him a blank, unreadable look. "And yet her you stand, in front of you own mother no less, spouting off your hypocritical nonsense, how can you say such things while doing the exact opposite of what you are preaching?"

"I have looked in to your heart" he replied slowly standing up. "And all I see id you wishing complete dominance and loyalty, whether it is forced or not."

"Enough" she said. "Join your brother in the afterlife." The smirk on his face gave her pause. Turning, her eyes widened in surprise to see Hamura right behind her, completing the last seal in the sequence. "fuinjutsu: suicide of the god in space and time!" he shouted and instantly kanji erupted from his body and ensnared both kaguya and himself in a cocoon of highly complex seals and glyphs.

Hagoromo, seeing exactly _witch _technique his brother employed to defeat his mother, felt a flood of guilt and heartache overcome him. "Brother!" He shouted. "You know I cannot complete this technique without outside help, hurry!" Hagoromo stared into his brother's eyes for a short moment but that was all they needed to display the love and kinship they felt for each other . this technique was designed for this exact purpose, and it was decided that the first one to get a chance would use it. Although he couldn't help but wish it was him in his brothers place at the moment. He turned to his mother and started going through thr chain of seals. "You were to arrogant and self assured mother, you assumed Hamura was dead and didn't even bother to use the chakra you absorbed from the shinji. This arrogance has led to your downfall."

"you may not call me that any longer." She whispered, but both heard her. They were quite surprised she wasn't kicking and screaming bloody murder. Suddenly they both felt the oppressing and evil chakra of the shinji. Hamura started screaming in pain from the corrosive properties of the chakra. "shit!" He cursed speeding up the seals to a blinding pace. "Fuin!" he shouted just as Kaguya finished her last technique "Ninshu: bridge of space and time" she whispered to herself as the only object in her personal pocket dimension was sent millennia into the future." Go now my son." were her last words before her eyes closed and her breath left her.

Hagoromo looked sadly at his brothers corpse witch he would bury after using a chibaku tensai to seal his mother's body and create the moon. After sealing the shinji's chakra into himself. On his deathbed he would split this chakra into 9 different parts

What he would never realize is he only sealed half of the shinji's chakra into himself. And if he had paid better attention to his mothers corpse, he would have seen the rinnegan turn white and the chakra coils behind her Byakugan eyes fade away into nothing leaving only emerald green eyes.

**Approximately two thousand years later:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The professor' as he was often called in his youth. Was dearly confused. 'I thought Kushina was only expecting a single child' he mused to himself, for on the ceremonial thrown. Were two infants. One male, the other female. There was an oppressive feeling radiating from them both, "obviously and aftereffect of the kyuubi being sealed." He mused out loud to himself. "Minato must have split the kyuubi into two parts. 'But why does the boys feel different… Worse?' The female had short bright red hair, bright blue eyes and a massive set of lungs if the wailing was anything to go by. They were to name her Mito if he remembered correctly. He wasn't sure of the boy though. The boy, with snow white hair with a random streak of black thrown in, the boy with the sharp, intelligent, emerald eyes. A shiver went down his spine and the wind whispered to him. "_naruto"_ It said.

**Prologue end:**

(AN) thanks for reading and please keep in mind that I am not 100% up to date with the manga so there might be slight discrepancies in hair color etc.

This is just a test run to see how well the story will be received, I will continue if there is interest


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) I have received some positive reviews for my new story and as such decided to get the 'ball rolling' so to speak. I thank the reviewer who told me about the mistakes I made in the spelling of shinra tensai and shinju.

I will not be able to update this quickly often, I just wanted to get to the real story and plot I have planned.

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, a man with short graying hair, I wrinkly face and brown liver spots of his face. Was sitting in his office reminiscing about the past five years after the defeat of the Kyuubi. Immediately after the sealing took place, he had taken the two infants to his office in the Hokage building. The village was in a state of emergency, meaning a complete lockdown of the village. All shinobi were recalled from their missions and placed on high alert. There was always the chance that another village would use the opportunity to plant spies or even mount a full scale attack on Konoha. 'The Tsuchikage has always been the opportunistic type' he thought to himself.

All the shinobi that were part of the group that were present after the sealing were called directly to his office and sworn to secrecy, under the penalty of death. They were not to tell a soul about exactly _what_ the children were.

But this is a ninja village and as such, the secrete didn't stay so for very long. Five days after the sealing, rumors were beginning to spread, rumors of the sealing and the two infants used as the vessel. The Hokage immediately had all of the shinobi that were present interrogated by Ibiki, the head of the I&T department, whom he had entrusted with the very sensitive information. But the leak was not among them, leading him to conclude that there was an outside source that had witnessed the sealing and was leaking the information, for what reason, he did not know. Even more troubling was the fact that this person was able to do so right under his and many other experienced jounins noses.

But that was not what the Hokage was thinking about. About two hours after the sealing took place, the female, Mito as she had been named, calmed down. The oppressive and hate filled feeling disappeared, to anyone who didn't know, she was just a regular child. But the boy, the boy was another matter entirely. There was no excess chakra coming from the boy at all, he had one of the Hyuugas in the know take a look at his chakra. And what they found was frightening, the boys coils were already developed to what a six year old' should be, in all the medical knowledge they possessed, they knew that should be impossible.

The girls however, remained normal, as normal as a jinchuuriki could get, he supposed. While it was more active than any normal newborn they were not larger than they should be.

"The seal can't be defective." He whispered to himself, "Mito would be giving of the same feeling he does." He reasoned. He knew it wasn't chakra, as the Hyuuga confirmed, the best way to describe it was instinct. A voice at the back of your head screaming at you "_this child is dangerous."_ And you could not help but want to listen, but he was not a shinobi for nothing and managed to ignore this voice, most of the time.

And then there was the voice he had heard that night, carried on the wind and nothing more than a whisper. He sometimes reasoned with himself that it was just the stress and fatigue of the night that had led to him hearing that voice. But deep in his heart, he knew that wasn't the case, nevertheless he had named the child Naruto, just as the voice had told him.

He often found himself pondering this child, he was more of an enigma than anything. His sister Mito had the brightest red hair and deep, shining blue eyes, with three whisker like marks on each cheek, she was slightly short for her age but otherwise healthy. While he had snow white hair with two streaks of midnight black thrown in, it seemed the older he got, the more parts of his hair darkened. And perhaps strangest of all, a deep vertical crease in the middle of his forehead. He also had the deepest emerald green eyes that held an intelligence the Hokage knew should not be there. At least not in one so young.

"What am I to do with those two?" he said out loud.

**Orphanage: 12;30 pm**

'Just another wasted day.' Were the thoughts of one Uzumaki naruto. He was sitting on his bed going through the very limited reading material he had, all the old and unwanted books the orphanage had were given to him. He knew he and his sister were treated differently to anyone else, there sitting across the room from himself was his sister, totally oblivious to all happenings around her. "Not that there is anything happening." He snorted to himself.

The noise drew her attention and she turned her head to him. "What did you say onii-san?" She asked in her sweet and childlike voice, the total opposite of his own speech patterns. He mostly spoke only when he had to, in short clipped tones belaying the intelligence he held for one so young. While Mito, when prompted, would run her mouth a hundred miles a second simply to get her point across.

"Just thinking." Was the response he gave her "oh" She said slightly crestfallen, her brother was one of the only people to pay much attention to her so she savored the few times in which they held a conversation for more than a couple of minutes. Of course, this has never stopped Mito from talking when she felt the need.

"Onii-san?" she prodded. "Yes, Mito?" was her response. "Don't you ever feel like people can be mean to us? I think that maybe there is something wrong with us, like the way they look at me and you. I get really scared when they look at me with those eyes." He raised an eyebrow, perhaps she wasn't as naïve as he had thought. Seeing her eager face he decided to humor her with a response. "What brought this on Mito? You have never said anything in the past." She turned her head slightly, "I don't know, it's just the way people look at me." She lowered her head. "Sometimes I think I did something wrong."

And they were treated differently, they were isolated from the rest of the children. When they went out to play they were told to stay in their room, and once the children were done, they would be lead outside and left there, only having the other for company. While Naruto never enjoyed the games children played, Mito seemed to thrive on them. And as such, when he was in the mood made it a point to play the games as best he could, if more for her sake than anything else. They were also made to eat in their room, and as Naruto often noted, the food while not disgusting or rotten was never exactly fresh, the bread, seemingly a few days old and the fruits overripe never sat well with him. Why were they treated differently, he often wondered, but could never come up with a plausible explanation.

He sighed. "You did nothing wrong Mito." He said, causing her to look into his eyes, tears brimming around the edges of her own, "Then why?" She shouted. "Why do they look at us like we are monsters? Why won't they let us play with the other kids that live here?" Why can't somebody just tell me they love me?" her voice started off strong but slowly died down showing the sadness she felt.

"I do not know, Mito." was his simple reply. Seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes as she turned her head away broke his resolve, "Mito" he started making her turn her lock eyes with him. "I love you" he said after a moment's hesitation. Her eyes widened as she looked at her brother, and suddenly she launched herself across the room and enveloped her brother in the strongest hug she could, all the while crying and clinging to him for dear life.

Not ten minutes later she was asleep in his arms. A small smile graced her face, "I do not know why they treat us like this." He whispered to her sleeping form. "But I intend to find out."

**Next day: 10;30 am**

Naruto and Mito were both sitting in their room. All the children and caretakers had left, leaving them alone in the room, they had already missed lunch and both were feeling very hungry. The worst part of it all was that the caretakers had locked the door before they left, meaning they could not even go retrieve the apple and slice of bread that usually occupied their plates during lunch. He had convinced her to try reading a book to alleviate the boredom, while he himself was pondering their situation and what could possibly warrant the treatment they received. He was racking his brain for any sort of clues or information relating to them. He was close to something, he could feel it. But it seemed every time he reached out it simply disappeared again, much like how water runs through open fingers. If only there was some way to close those fingers, metaphorically speaking of course.

Then a thought came to him, he remembered reading something about meditation. 'A way to focus and clear one's mind' he remembered the text very well, as he did with everything. He promptly got of his bed and sat with his legs crossed and with a small bit of confusion he eventually to plac his hands in the tiger seal. He focused all his attention inwards and did his best to regulate his breathing.

At first he tried to focus as hard on his thoughts as he possibly could, but something drew his thoughts away from that task. It felt like… Fire? No, that is not the word he would use to describe it. More like a compressed, tightly wound ball in his stomach that seemed to be fluctuating and trying to break out of its confines. He brought all his focus onto the task of unraveling this ball, at first it was very difficult. As it seemed to not want to cooperate with him, so he tried a different approach, relaxing and letting this ball do what it wants to, as it seemed to have a life of its own. It proved to be easier than before and the ball started moving in all directions across his body. It felt amazing, he felt for the first time in his life truly free and happy. But there was a second more tightly compressed ball, and at the same time, larger, different. He did the same with this one and let it run through his body as it pleased. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experience, he couldn't describe it, it was like... It felt like "power" a female voice echoed through his head as darkness claimed him.

**With Mito:**

"onii-san, what are you doing? She asked as she finished the book and noticed her brother on the floor with his hands in a strange position, he looked like he had been there for a while. When she received no answer she started to approach him. Only to pause mid-stride as a silver energy exploded from his body and started blowing the covers of their beds and his books of the shelf, she stared in fascination until the floor beneath her brother cracked and splintered. As she was forced to her knees her adrenaline spiked and she called out in a frantic voice "onii-san! What are you doing!" she shouted. He didn't seem to hear her, "onii-san! Please stop. You're scaring me!" still no answer "ONII-SAN! STOP!" She screamed as loud as she could, but her voice didn't seem to reach him.

She watched as his face set into a smile and malevolent black energy burst forth from his body, a strand come towards her as she put her arm up to try and stop it. Only for a loud cracking sound to echo through the room. She didn't have time to process this new development as in front of her there now appeared to be a person with some sort of animal mask in place, and then they were outside. As her brain caught up to reality she started screaming in pain as the adrenaline subsided and she realized she had a broken arm with deep burns and gashes, almost like acid was poured onto her. She was on the floor screaming in pain when the Hokage arrived, but before he went into the building he noticed her screams carried an undertone of… Worry? That was as far as his train of thought went before the side of the building exploded.

**At the hospital:**

"Move aside!" the sandaime shouted at the top of his lungs rushing through the hospital. Mito was being carried by the tiger masked ANBU and he himself held Naruto, whose body was shaking and was running a fever. Approaching the first doctor he laid eyes on he began speaking "you there! Take the boy and girl and heal them right away!" he hollered. The doctor laying eyes upon the two sneered and turned his nose up. But did as the Hokage ordered, just thinking about what happened to the last doctor to deny the two medical care made his blood run cold.

"Tiger" the Sandaime said and immediately an ANBU kneeling before him, "Stay in the room they are to be healed in, if he tries anything. Take him to Ibiki." He ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama" Came the reply and he vanished.

Ten minutes later the Hokage was in the room, he first had to go and check on the damages done to the orphanage. "Thank Kami no one was there today he said out loud." "Where sir?" The Tiger masked ANBU asked curiously. "The orphanage" he said "They have taken the children out to one of the parks on a field trip, the damage is extensive. They are very lucky." The Hokage stated, the ANBU just nodded his head in understanding "Although they better have a damn good explanation to the reason these two weren't with them" he said in a cold tone. The ANBU wisely chose not to respond.

"Damn! It's no good Hokage-sama, there seems to be something blocking all my techniques. I have even tried using needles as an alternative, but they simply break, as soon as the needle penetrates the flesh it feels like I'm hitting a brick wall. I don't know what to do!" The man said fearing the Hokages wrath.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the man, "How is that possible!" He demanded" "If you are trying to pull something so help me…" The man started shaking in fear as he replied as best he could "N-No! Of course not hokage-sama"

The Hokage slowly closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh "who is the head doctor in the hospital?" The man took a step back nervously and said in a small voice, "That would be me, Hokage-sama."

**Naruto's vision:**

He felt like he was floating in the abyss as only darkness was around him, he was aware, but his senses were dead. No sight, no smell and no feeling, as sensations started returning he noticed he was in a clearing. High in the air as he watched three figures battling for dominance. One woman, and two men, however he was much too high to discern any details besides the woman's snow white hair and the pure white sword she held. Energy seemed to coalesce around her before shooting of like a bullet towards his position, as the energy connected with him there was no pain as he had suspected there to be. Only a sense of understanding and, strangely enough, love. A distinctly female voice whispered in his ear after this feeling passed, "_look Naruto, look at how they betrayed me. After all I did for them, can you see the resentment they hold?_ " "Yes." He barely managed to whisper as the voice spoke again _"I have given everything I have to you, you shall be the one to take my place, I have faith that you will do what needs to be done. Will you accept this task from me?_"

He didn't really know what was happening but this voice felt familiar, as if he had heard it before, he felt he could trust it, he didn't know why, and he didn't know how. After a brief pause he asked, "What is this task you speak of?" There was no answer for a few seconds, until what felt like an eternity to him, it answered _**"**__I cannot tell that to you now, but it is for the greater good of all. Do you accept?"_ There was a slight hesitation but something inside him was at him screaming, he could not ignore it "I do"

"_Excellent, as of today you have unlocked the first ability bound to you by my blood. Use it well, as there is still much to come"_

"Wait! Bound by blood? What do you mean? What ability do you speak of?" there was silence for a few seconds _"the bones of a warrior are hardened through battle. He must take his own body and create what he needs, weather to protect what he wishes or destroy what he hates."_

Before he could ask any more questions his world faded to black.

**Chapter 2: End**

**(AN) **so that was chapter 2. I hope it was up to standard and people continue to supply constructive criticism.

I will usually not be able to update this quickly but decided to do so since I have today off. Thanks to all who choose to read this story. Next chapter will be out at the earliest on Sunday and at latest Wednesday. If I find time I will try my best to update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) **on to chapter 3. This chapter most will be able to see which direction I plan to take this story in. I do apologize for the previous two for being quite short, I hope the rate at which I update would offset this fact. However, I ask my reviewers if they would prefer longer chapters, which will be somewhere in the 8K-10K range and will take me about two to three weeks two post, or shorter ones such as these which will take around a week.

I was also asked about Naruto's chakra capacity, and it will be explained in this chapter, keep in mind it will continue to grow exponentially from this point on.

**Chapter 3: All is not as it should be.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently sitting in his office, to anyone who should venture in, it would seem as though he was doing the paperwork spread throughout his desk. However he was currently deep in thought. Pondering the situation the two vessels find themselves in. The villagers and shinobi alike were in a state of panic, and he couldn't really blame them. The chakra that the boy released was unlike any he had ever felt before.

Those nearest to the epicenter of the blast were reportedly forced to their knees fighting their own fear for the simple task of drawing breath, there were 24 civilians who could not handle the pressure and simply blacked out. And in the case of one elderly man, dropped to the floor and suffered from a mild heart attack. The man survived, luckily enough, he would have to take measures he did not want to if this was not the case.

How a mere child possessed such powerful chakra was the predominant thought running through his mind, Jinchuuriki or not.

And then there was Mito, he could not for the life of him understand how she was still conscious when the ANBU arrived. For even him, one of the best ANBU under his command was given pause by the chakra emitted from the boy. And that was just another matter to ponder, how did the child unlock his chakra? It was a difficult process that usually takes up to a month to accomplish and in very special cases around two weeks. Had the boy been told about chakra by somebody and proceeded to practice on his own?

And what of Mito, he knew from experience that the Kyuubis chakra should have healed her in less than an hour. The last time she had hurt herself, he had rushed her to the hospital with a broken wrist, the first doctor he approached refused to heal 'The demon' as he so eloquently put it. So he had proceeded to the nearest empty room, laid Mito on one of the beds and calmly walked up to the man. And in a flash faster than lightning, he fell dead with a kunai lodged deep between his eyes.

If you account for the time it took for Naruto to get her to the tower, and the refusal of the doctor to treat her, it was somewhere in the range of a mere half hour, and by that time, there was nothing to indicate she ever had a broken wrist in the first place. But after 2 hours of waiting at the hospital and no improvements to either, he had to return to his office to complete his work. A village cannot run itself after all.

There was a sudden burst of chakra as Tiger shunshined into the room, breaking Hiruzen from his thoughts.

"Report on Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mito." The ANBU said as he kneeled before the Hokage.

"Continue" the Sandaime said in the most neutral voice he could, he might have emotional attachments to the two children, but he could not let that show in the current situation.

"Currently the boy's condition has not changed at all, doctors have still not been able to successfully use any techniques nor penetrate farther than his skin." He replied.

"What of the girl? The Hokage asked.

"Uzumaki Mito's condition has stabilized, it also seems the Kyuubis chakra has healed her broken arm, the burn marks she received from the unknown chakra have lessened, however they have yet to completely fade. She has to be kept under constant sedation as the pain from the wound seems to be too much for her to handle."

"How is that possible" The Hokage asked, "It has already been six hours since the incident occurred. The chakra from the Kyuubi should have healed her hours ago."

The ANBU nodded "That is the assumption I had as well. However, given how much time has already passed. I have come to a very… worrisome conclusion."

"And what would that be?" The Hokage asked with narrowed eyes.

"That the chakra expelled from the boy is stronger than that of the Kyuubis, as it is the only foreseeable way the beast's chakra could be negated in such a way." The ANBU replied without a shred of doubt in his voice and posture.

"Impossible!" The Hokage barked as he stood up "There is nothing with greater power in this world!" The KI being radiated from the aged leader was immense, but highly focused and refined, and it was all being directed towards the ANBU agent.

Tiger, knowing that an explanation was in order did his very best to speak under the stern gaze of Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, given the corrosive properties of a Bijuu's chakra the girls wounds are to be expected, however. The kyuubi is the most powerful of the nine and as such should have little to no problem healing the wounds inflicted upon the girl, even if only half of it was sealed into her, the kyuubi is said to be incomparably stronger than the other eight, which leads me to believe that we are dealing with something we cannot as of yet comprehend."

The Hokage was standing as still as a statue as he tried his upmost to understand what Tiger was telling him, it made sense. However frightening that was to consider.

"I understand what you are trying to say Tiger, but you are implying that a _human_ _child_ possesses more powerful chakra than the strongest entity humanity has ever come across." Spoke Hiruzen in a tired and weary voice, it is not often so much happens in a single day after all.

"I have heard enough theories for today Tiger." Spoke the Sandaime "Especially ones such as these. Return to the hospital and notify me as soon as one regains consciousness, hopefully we can find an explanation to all that has happened."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Tiger said before disappearing.

**Hospital: same day. 7;00 pm.**

As Naruto slowly awoke, he became aware of two things. The first, he felt amazing, truly his body had never felt so unrestrained and powerful before. The second, he was not alone. Slowly opening his eyes so that they may adjust to the light, he noticed two figures standing by his bed and conversing quietly.

"Hokage-sama" Came the harsh whisper of his voice, trying to draw the attention of the man. Almost instantly, they were by his side. The Hokage had an expression of relief on his old wrinkly face, he could not see the other mans, as it was hidden by an animal themed mask.

"Naruto-kun" He began slowly, giving the boy a chance to adjust before continuing "How are you feeling my boy?"

"W-What happened?" he managed to choke out, even though he felt amazing, his body was very fatigued. Why and how, he didn't know.

"Do you not remember?" The Hokage asked with confusion etched on his face "You drew upon your chakra, and the results were very surprising."

Now it was Naruto who was confused "Chakra?" He asked, "I am afraid I do not know what that is Hokage-sama." He was quite sure he had heard the term being used before, but he had no clue as to what it could possibly mean.

The Hokages face faded from the relieved and confused expression it held before, only to set itself into a very neutral and unreadable one.

"Do not play games with me boy." He said in a very sharp tone "What has happened because you decided to get a 'head start' or other such nonsense is a very series matter."

Naruto was quite surprised at the tone of voice the Hokage was using, but decided defending himself was the only course of action open to him at the moment.

"Hokage-sama, I can honestly say I have no idea what happened."

"What happened?" the Sandaime basically shouted "Damn near half the orphanage is nothing but rubble is what happened!" The Hokage was angry now, Tigers theory made far too much sense, and he needed answers to put his mind at ease.

Knowing that shouting would get him nowhere with the boy, he tried his very best to calm himself as much as possible and spoke in the friendliest tone he could "Naruto, you need to listen to me now, I need to know the name of the person who told you about chakra and how to unlock it. You also need to explain what happened when you did so."

But he wasn't listening, his mind was stuck on two words 'orphanage' 'rubble.'

"Where is Mito!?" he suddenly shouted, surprising himself and the others in the room at the forcefulness in his voice.

The Hokages face softened slightly at his question "She is in the room next to this one." He replied hoping to get this out of the way so he could get the information he needed from the boy.

Jumping of the bed and running towards the door as fast as he could, surprising both the ANBU and the Hokage at just how quickly he was moving.

'He was never this fast!' the Hokage thought in wonder.

'How is a five year old child moving at low chuunin speed!?' The ANBU questioned himself silently.

The slight pause was enough for Naruto to bolt out the door and into the next room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mito lying on the bed motionless, slowly approaching the bed he noticed a faint mark on her right arm, eyes widening slightly 'Was that because of me?' He questioned himself.

"She is fine. Her body is just resting from her recovery." He heard a voice say from behind him.

Turning, he saw the Hokage staring at him intently, although it was hard to tell with the ANBU.

"Did I do that?" he asked quietly.

The Hokage nodded, he wasn't going to sugarcoat the situation. He needed answers from the boy and if that meant breaking down a few emotional barriers then so be it.

"Naruto, you need to tell me what happened. Half of the orphanage has been destroyed and your sister was injured, what exactly happened, I want to know _everything."_

Naruto slowly nodded his head, taking a few moments to get his thoughts in order he began.

"Mito and I were both alone in the orphanage, she was reading a book and I was thinking." Here he hesitated slightly "Thinking about why we are treated differently to the other children who live there" At this, the Hokage flinched. "But I couldn't figure it out, it's like the answer was right in front me but I just couldn't grasp it. I remembered reading something about meditation and how it helps clear your mind."

It was at this point the Hokage started piecing together what exactly had happened. And it wasn't exactly helping to ease his mind.

"But when I attempted it, something else drew my attention." He stopped to try and find words to describe what exactly it felt like.

"Like a tiny ball just behind your navel, correct?" The Hokage tried.

Naruto nodded "Sort of, it actually felt really big, as big as my stomach."

The Hokage looked towards the ANBU member, who was staring at the boy with what he assumed was shock behind his mask. What the boy was describing should be impossible, chakra should not be so dense or concentrated, even when he felt out his own chakra, it was only around half the size the boy just described, even considering the difference in their size and mass. But considering the damages done to the orphanage and the state of panic the village was in, he could do nothing but believe the boy.

"That is the energy we call chakra." Hiruzen explained. "And you are sure no one explained chakra and the way to unlock it beforehand?" The Hokage questioned him.

A simple shake of the head was his answer.

"It actually felt like there were two different kinds." The boy suddenly stated, causing the ANBU to tense. The Hokages face returned to the neutral expression from earlier.

"Explain!" He ordered

"Well, after I let the first one move around freely I felt a second one. It was even larger and" he paused searching for the right words "It felt more uncontrolled and… Thicker than the first one did."

The Hokage was almost afraid to ask, but he did so anyway. "How much larger?"

"I don't really know Hokage-sama, while it was larger than the first it also felt different. It's like comparing the ocean to a lake."

There was a sharp intake of breath and the Hokage turned to see Tiger standing as stiff as a board. Only through years of dealing with situations and seeing things that would break any other man, was he able to stay relatively calm. On the outside at least, it was the first time dealing with a situation such as this after all. And as such, his thoughts were traveling a mile a minute, doing his best to comprehend what _exactly_ this child was telling him.

"I see." he said. With a little more force than he had intended. "You may wait here for your sister to wake up, when she does I expect both of you in my office Immediately."

"Come Tiger, we have much to discuss." And with no further exchange of words, both disappeared from the room.

**Underground base: several hours after the incident.**

As he walked along the dark hallways where he spent most of his days, his cane cracking against the ground every time he took a step, a small smile made its way onto his bandaged face. Today was the day he would get something he had been craving for a long time. After years of waiting, his patience had finally paid off.

Reaching his destination, a large hall with a single thrown like pedestal at the very back, situated at the top of a short flight of stairs. As he made his way towards it a single man dropped down in front of him.

"My lord, your guest has arrived and wishes to speak with you." The man in an ANBU uniform with a tipples tanto and blank Wight mask spoke.

"Excellent." The man with the cane replied "Send him in immediately."

The man disappeared with no further exchange of words.

As he made himself comfortable on his thrown, he couldn't help but feel excited. He had been waiting so long for this day, and it had finally arrived.

He watched silently as a man clad in a black uniform with a few lines of red thrown in walked towards him, diligently followed by the blank masked ANBU, eyes of red and black glowing as he did so.

"I see you have finally arrived." Spoke the bandaged man "Do you have it?"

The man with the red eyes nodded slightly, showing him the sealing scroll he held in his hand, with a flourish he unsealed its contents. A single jar with two eyes, exactly like the man's own.

"I have the eyes as promised, if you fulfill your end of the bargain you shall receive the rest of them as we have agreed"

The bandaged man smirked as he gazed onto his prize with his single eye 'not for much longer' he thought. But he had one more thing to confirm.

"And you are sure these are the eyes if Shisui?" he asked.

The other man nodded "I would know, I removed them myself."

"Very well then." The one eyed man said "Although I am not complaining, rather curios as to why you approached me? I would have thought that you of all people would have attempted this sort of thing alone."

The other man spoke with slight disdain in his voice "While I am confident in both my clan and myself, I am not stupid. If we went up against an entire village we would surely be slaughtered, I came to you because I have heard very interesting whispers of your… expertise, pertaining to matters such as these."

A small smirk graced the other man's face "very well, until we meet again. Fugaku."

"To you as well, Danzo."

**Mito's mindscape:**

"Onii-san!" Mito called out once again, her voice echoing along the empty corridors she currently found herself in. For the past twenty minutes she had been aimlessly wondering through intersecting hallways that seemed to stretch on forever with no end in sight. She was currently pondering how she got in here, it appeared to be a prison, with cast iron doors around every corner and along every hallway. But what really drew her attention were the two pipes lined on each wall. The first was very large and seemed to be leaking a red acidic like liquid. Every time a drop touched the floor it would hiss and a small cloud of smoke would be released into the air, only for the ground to almost immediately seal over, the first five minutes she was here she simply watched the process repeat itself over and over.

Quickly becoming bored of the repeated phenomenon, she began to search for a way out. And more importantly, find her brother. She paid no attention to the much smaller pipe directly underneath the first, as it did not seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary.

She was quickly becoming bored of the endless walking, with no exit in sight and no idea where Naruto could possibly be, she slumped against one of the walls slowly sliding down to a sitting position.

The last thing she could remember was her brother radiating that powerful and frightening energy. She could recall how scared she was at that moment. But at the time that was just an insignificant thought at the very back of her mind, telling her to run while she still had the chance, to get away from the overpowering energy being released by her brother. But her mind was overcome with the concern she had for him, if she had felt the way she did, she didn't want to think what it was like right in the middle of it all.

But thinking of the smile that had made its way onto his face truly put her on edge, it was almost like he was enjoying it. But that couldn't be the case, could it? The energy and the feelings that had accompanied it were terrifying. All she had wanted to do was latch on to her brother and beg him to stop, but she was unable to at the time, she had been rooted to the spot in fear and the instinctual desire to flee.

Broken from her thoughts as a warm gust of air hit her in the face, she immediately stood. That was the first current of air she had felt since waking up, quickly deducing that it must be a way out she started rushing towards the source, turning down random corridors and following the warmth the air provided. Although she did feel that something wasn't right, the air came in precisely timed bursts that did not seem completely natural.

Turning another comer she saw a bright light at the very end, smirking as she thought she had found a way out she picked up as much speed as she could.

Only to come to a grinding halt as a feeling of pure evil and terror washed over her. In front of her stood massive bars, stretching farther up then her eyesight allowed her to see, each bar seemed to be as thick as a fully grown man, and right in the middle of it all was a single slip of paper with the kanji 'seal' on it.

As she was staring, completely transfixed by the scale of such a thing, two blood red eyes slowly opened behind their cage.

"_**So it seems my container has finally decided to grace me with her presence. Tell me mortal, how long has it been in the outside world?"**_

Mito could only stand there in shock as she gazed into the eyes of the terrifying beast, unmoving and unable to form a coherent sentence as her mind drew a blank.

"_**Speak mortal! For you are trying my patience"**_ The beast spoke in an agitated voice, as it did so light seemed to flood in from behind it, allowing Mito to see the head of a fox, and nine tails flickering behind it, each one thicker and more intimidating than the bars that bound it.

" I-I uhm, w-what are y-you?" Was the only thing she could say at the moment.

The beast's eyes narrowed as she asked the question, almost expecting it to lunge and tear her apart. So she was genuinely surprised when it answered.

"_**I am the strongest of the nine Bijuu**__**" **_It said in a loud and booming voice purveying the sheer size and magnitude of the entity _**"The one you humans saw fit to call the nine-tails"**_

Mito's eyes widened at the implications and she took a step back in fear. If this was truly the nine-tails, why was it here?

Wherever here is.

She decide to ask just that "W-Why are you here? The Y-Yondaime Hokage killed you five years ago!"

"_**So it has been five years" **_he beast said under its breath, but to her, it might as well have shouted for all the difference it made.

As it turned its attention back to Mito, there was a glint in its eye.

"_**Very well mortal, since I have nothing else to do and no way out of this cage, I shall tell you about that night. And perhaps we can even come to some sort of… agreement."**_

At this, its face twisted into an ugly mockery of a smile, a truly evil and terrifying sight to behold.

"_**Just know this, all is not as it should be."**_

**Hospital: soon after Hiruzen left.**

Naruto had been patiently waiting for his sister to regain consciousness, resting his head next to her on the bed whispering silent apologies. It had only been a couple of minutes since the Hokage had left him with her.

"I did not think you **would be so close to her**" a voice suddenly rang out directly behind him.

He jumped, quickly spinning around to assess the threat the person who spoke posed to his welfare. Only to be given pause, for standing directly in front of him was the strangest man he had ever seen.

He was garbed in a pitch black cloak with what seemed to be a plant growing out of either side of his neck, stopping just passed the top of his head and green colored hair. But the strangest thing was the man had two very distinct colors of skin, splitting his body perfectly in half, one side pitch black, and the other a pure wight.

"My my, **so jumpy**" he spoke with two very distinct tones of voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto spoke with fear in his voice. This man could have easily killed him if he so wished.

"Me? Well, I suppose you **could say I am a close family friend**" he said with a smile on his face.

"The only family I have is Mito" Naruto responded with an edge to his voice.

The man looked confused "She did not** tell you? I suppose it **does not truly matter. **But still, I wonder why?**"

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked with much more force and venom in his voice this time.

"Who, Me?" The plant man answered innocently "**You can just call me Zetsu.**_**" **_He stated.

"What do you mean by family friend?" Naruto asked.

"You shall find** out later, when she deems** you ready." Spoke Zetsu

"Who is it you are talking about?" Said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

An amused smile spread across Zetsu's face, just imagining what Naruto's own would look like after his next statement.

"Why, the woman who** spoke to you after your little episode** of course"

He was not disappointed, the look of shock that spread across his face was priceless.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto shouted, "I haven't told anybody anything about that!"

"How I know does not matter, **if she chose not to tell you than it is not my place, **but I am her will that has been given life. And you are **the one who will bring her dreams to fruition.**"

Before Naruto could reply or ask any more questions the man threw a scroll at him before sinking into the ground leaving behind no evidence that he had ever been there.

Glancing down he saw the single word that was printed on the very front of said scroll.

_Shikotsumyaku._

**Chapter 3: end.**

**(AN) **As I said in the beginning of the chapter, please let me know how long you want me to make them in future. I hope this chapter was up to standard.

Next chapter will feature a three year time skip, all loose ends will be explained in flashbacks or in the story itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.

**(AN) **Sorry about the wait people, school and exams. I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope you all enjoy and continue giving me support and constructive criticism.

**INPORTANT INPORTANT INPORTANT INPORTANT INPORTANT INPORTANT.**

**Please read authors notes at the bottom, THANK YOU!.**

**Chapter 4: Beginnings of a legend.**

It was a peaceful day in the village of konoha for most of its citizens, simply going about their day in peace. The market was bustling with activity and the laughter of people, buying and selling their goods. It was just a normal day.

That is until a blur came racing through the streets, kicking up dust and blowing items of their stalls, too fast for any civilian eye to catch. Loud cries of anger and indignation followed in its wake, as well as curses from the owners of the stores whose items had been damaged or broken from the fierce winds.

But before anyone could even fully recover from their surprise, the winds died down and the blur disappeared behind a corner further down the street.

He continued running even after the shouts and curses had long been lost to the fierce winds that roared behind him in his wake, he could not stop now, not when he had an armful of stolen produce, it would not do to give the villagers even more reason to hate the 'demon'

Turning the final corner and shooting up the flights of stairs, taking them in threes. He finally reached his destination, a small rundown apartment with the paint peeling and the walls cracked, but that mattered little to him, the only thing that did matter was what was waiting inside for him, or rather who.

Taking a deep breath from the experience he had accumulated over the years, he slowly turned the handle of the door. A red blur shot towards him as fast as it could possibly move, and once again Mito had latched firmly on to him. This was a daily occurrence, it didn't matter how long he had been gone, she was always there to greet him like this, and it made him feel… Happy.

"Onii-san!" came her cry of happiness. "Where did you go this time? Why did you take so long? Did you get the food? Did anybody see you?" The questions where shouted so quickly and with such urgency it left her slightly out of breath.

"Calm down Mito" He said soothingly. "I had to go further into the market today than I usually do, the Sandaims had ninja patrolling the areas I usually visit, do not worry though, nobody saw me."

She looked at him with a face full of relief and happiness, before it changed into one of hope and desperation.

Before she could even ask the question he knew she would, he answered it.

"Do not worry Mito." He said with the faintest of smirks on his face "I have the Ramen."

She immediately brightened up and sent him a smile bright enough to light the entire village.

"Arigatou onii-san!"

"Come Mito, we have much to do today, you can eat when we are finished." He stated calmly.

Her face fell slightly, before she straightened up and put a small smile on her face once again.

"Hai, Jiji wanted to see us right?" She said happily.

His face set itself into a small frown as he thought of his relationship with the Hokage, it had been strenuous for the past three years, ever since the incident with his chakra, that is also the reason they now lived alone in a one bedroom apartment, the orphanage refused to allow them to return, and both were now stuck living in this dump.

"Hai, I believe Hokage-sama wishes to speak with us about our entrance into the academy." He said slowly, doing his best to keep the emotions out of his voice.

Her eyes immediately lit up with excitement and wonder.

"Yosh!" She cried happily "I'm going to be the best ninja ever! And then I'm going to become the best Hokage ever databeyo!"

He gave a small smile at her enthusiasm, hiding his own excitement at the thought of furthering his own skills.

'I know you will Mito' he thought to himself 'I know you will.'

**Hokages office**

The Sandaime was sitting in his office enjoying the pleasures of tobacco, it was a slow day in the office, and therefore the paperwork was minimal. He looked towards the pile on the corner of his desk that had been stamped 'complete' with a small smirk. Yes, today was a good day.

A frown slowly made its way onto his face as he thought about the visitors he was expecting, they would not be happy with the news he had for them.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from those thoughts, the chakra was unmistakable. "Speak of the devil" He murmured before clearing his throat.

"Enter!" He commanded.

The door opened revealing both Mito and Naruto. Mito was short for her age with blood red hair that went down to her lower back and sparkling violet eyes, her bangs were slightly parted with a clip to keep her hair out of her face, she was dressed in baggy black pants that stopped at her ankles with dark blue sandals on her feet, she had three distinct whisker like marks on her face, she wore a red shirt a few shades darker than her hair with a dark orange jacket.

Naruto looked the opposite however, preferring darker or neutral colors. He had on a pair of dark grey pants that went down to his ankles with black sandals on his feet, he wore a black shirt which showed of the impressive muscle he had for an eight year old, and over his shirt he wore a very dark red jacket that was almost black in color, his hair had also been grown out, two pitch black bangs framed his face, almost going down to his chin while the rest was a pure white resembling freshly fallen snow, it had been grown out to just below the boys shoulder blades. The Hokage had always found himself in slight wonderment at the contrast of the two colors.

But now was not the time.

After both gave a small bow, well Naruto forced Mito to do so as she seemed to excited to remember the courtesy, he spoke.

"Hokage-sama, Mito and I are here on your request, what is it you wished to speak to us about?"

The Hokage hid the frown that threatened to appear on his face by interlocking his finger directly in front of his mouth.

'He is already so distant, this will simply push him further away, but it is the only option I have.' He thought to himself.

"Yes Naruto-kun, as you both know the academy starts next week Monday. But unfortunately I have some rather upsetting news."

Mito looked at the Hokage with confusion etched onto her face, Naruto seemed to have a perfectly emotionless visage in place, but the Hokage did not miss the almost imperceptible narrowing of the boys eyes.

"We will not be allowed entrance." It was not a question.

"Unfortunately Naruto-kun, it is only you who has been barred from the academy, after your incident three years ago the council has seen it prudent to keep their children out of harm's way in the case something like that had to happen again."

"WHAT!" Mito shouted, completely outraged at what the old man was saying.

"You can't do this to Naruto-kun jiji! It's just not fair! What am…"

"Mito" Naruto cut her off before she could finish her sentence. His voice was laced with anger, anger which he refused to show on his face.

The Hokage had never seen Mito shrink into herself the way she did when admonished by her brother, he put those thoughts at the back of his mind as he shifted his eyes to regard the white haired boy once again.

'Hokage-sama." He said with as much control as he possibly could "I do not understand the reasons behind this decision, how is it that Mito will be allowed attendance while I am cast aside? To the best of my knowledge, Konoha is a dictatorship, with the Hokage having the final say in all military related issues"

The Hokage withheld a deep sigh from escaping his throat as he steeled himself for the explanation to come.

"Naruto-kun," he started slowly "The problem lies in the fact that this is not a military related matter, not entirely anyway. While the academy does prepare children for the life of shinobi, it is in the end a school full of children, both from shinobi as well as civilian backgrounds. The civilians are given around fifty percent power in civilian related matters with the Hokage holding the other fifty to preserve the balance. But you are correct in the fact that I control every aspect of the military in this village, the clans may only be called to vote if something is deemed a threat to village safety or our way of life."

He could see Naruto was about to interrupt his explanation so he simply raised his hand to silence the boy and continued.

"And while usually it would be possible for the Hokage to usurp any decision made by them, the fact is this problem has never arisen before, and you are only considered a shinobi and part of the military system when you wear the village's headband, therefore both civilian and shinobi voted on this matter. In the end it was decided you would not be allowed to attend."

He could see the thinly veiled anger behind the boy's eyes as he processed the given information.

"This still does not explain why I am the only one who will not be allowed to attend _hokage-sama"_

He said those words with such distaste that it almost made Sarutobi flinch. Almost.

'You are too intelligent for your own good Naruto' Hiruzen thought to himself. He cleared his throat before he continued.

"The council is not allowed to vote on any matters besides the ones that could be considered a threat to the village, they used this loophole to bar your entrance. And in the case of Mito, she has never done something that could be deemed as such, they therefore did not have the power to stop her from attending."

"Jiji!" Mito suddenly cried out."Please, you can't do this to onii-san! He never meant to do that to the orphanage! What am I supposed to do without him there to help me!?" She had noticeable tears in her eyes and desperation in her voice.

The Hokage had steeled his heart to the proceedings. There was only one way out for Naruto, and it was the last thing he wanted to subject the child to.

There was something burning behind the child's eyes as he stared Hiruzen with the most chilling look he had ever seen in his time as a shinobi. It was the look of a man who had his dreams ripped away and thrown in his face.

"If that will be all _Hokage-sama_." He said with absolute hatred in his voice.

It seems as if his choice had been made for him. He looked towards Mito.

"Mito-chan, please wait outside my office" He said in a soothing voice "There is something I wish to speak to Naruto about, if he agrees he may tell you."

She looked at her brother with tears threatening to spill as she slowly started her trek out, only to rush to his side and envelope him in a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry onii-san" she said finally letting her tears fall. She ran as quickly as she could out the office, knowing her brother's only dream had been all but crushed.

He looked towards the Hokage with anger shining in his eyes, he wanted to simply attack the man, the anger that was coursing through his very existence almost made him do so, but he was nothing if not rational and knew nothing would come of it besides a frigid cell and two cold meals a day.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the Sandaime.

"I know what you are going to say, you do not need to. I know I have failed you once again Naruto, I am truly sorry for that. But as I have said, in this particular situation I had no control over what has happened."

"No control!" He basically snarled at the Sandaime. "You're the Hokage! You should have complete control of all the inner workings of the village, what am i…"

"Naruto" The Hokage said in the most serious tone he had ever used on him. "These regulations were put in place by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, both of which were my sensies. I hold all their teachings in high regard, these were the two that set the entire system for our village, and while there are some flaws it, this system that has kept us a cut above the rest."

He sighed as he looked upon the boy, his body and posture showed no sign of hostility, but his eyes burned with an anger and rage he had never seen in one so young. It seems as if he would have to allow him the choice.

"What would you do to become a shinobi Naruto." He asked suddenly.

There was no hesitation as he answered.

"Anything"

"And what would you give up?" He asked

"Everything"

"Even Mito?" This was the question that would determine whether or not he would extend the grapevine. It had the desired effect as it threw the boy of balance, after getting over his surprise a look intense conflict appeared on his face. It took him little less than five seconds to reach a conclusion.

"No"

The Hokage gave a small smile to the boy and an internal sigh of relief. It seems the child had the right priorities.

"Very well then, how would you like to join the ANBU Naruto?"

"What? I thought that i…" he trailed of as he realized what the Hokage was doing. A small smile made its way onto his face as he bowed.

"It would be my honor Hokage-sama" He said with true gratitude in his voice.

"Very well then Naruto, next week when Mito begins the academy come to my office, I will see to it you are a registered ANBU by the end of the day." Spoke the Sandaime in a kind voice.

"Thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama, I shall do my upmost." Naruto stated.

"Ah yes, about that Naruto-kun. Would you care to explain your late night excursions into the forest? Surely you did not think you could hide such a thing from me." Hiruzen stated with a small amount of smugness in his voice.

For the first time he could remember, Naruto found himself unable to respond. He had made absolutely sure no one had followed him, so that begged the question. Just how in the hell did the Hokage know?

"No need to be so tense Naruto-kun, I have seen you train yourself into the ground. But the question still stands, why did you not come to me when you discovered this ability of yours?" Hiruzen was enjoying the look spread across the boys face, it was nearly impossible to surprise the boy, let alone make him so flustered, so he took immense pleasure in the few times he was able to garner such a response.

"Hokage-sama" he started slowly, unsure just how to respond "With all due respect, if anyone were to come to know of my bloodline, I would not only loose the element of surprise but I would have multiple people out for my head, I have done extensive research on both the bloodline and the clan it once belonged to and from what I could gather, they were not very well liked."

"Furthermore, it could call into question my loyalty to the village as a whole. Many people would claim that I am not a born and bred Konoha citizen, and even though I was raised here my whole life many would accuse me of being a spy, it would have simply caused far to many inconveniences had it become public knowledge" he drew in a long breath after the explanation, not being used to speaking so much at any given time.

The Sandaime leant back in his chair and refilled his pipe, mulling over the child's answer. While from the boys point of view it made sense, as the Hokage he could not let matters like this slide, such a thing was far to important to the village to be kept a secret.

"That may be Naruto-kun. But keeping such delicate information from the Hokage is tantamount to treason, the only reason I cannot and will not punish you for this is the simple fact that I am as of yet not your commanding officer. I do however urge you in future, not to keep this sort of thing quite. _Understood?" _

He started of lightly but the statement at the end was said with the power and force of the village leader.

"I will be sure to keep your words under consideration, Hokage-sama" Naruto stated, his voice completely neutral.

Hiruzen wasn't completely sated, especially by the boys vague answer. But nonetheless he waved his hand in dismissal.

**With Mito:**

She was depressed, there were no other words or phrases that could describe her current emotional turmoil. On one hand, her brother was not going to be a ninja, she couldn't fathom being without him for hours each day and moreover, his one and only dream had been shattered. She wanted to be a ninja alongside her brother, she just knew they would be the best ninja ever.

Suddenly, her head shot up and her tears stopped falling.

"That's an amazing idea!" she shouted as she stood up.

"What is?"

As she whipped around with her scream stuck in her throat she caught sight of her brother, her face lit up and her surprise was forgotten as she wrapped her arms around him in the fiercest bear hug she could manage.

"Onii-san! I have the best Idea! I'll teach you what I learn from the academy every day when I get home! You'll learn what I learn! Then when I'm Hokage ill make you a jounin!"

He stared at her in slight surprise for the first few seconds after her announcement, watching as her self-satisfied grin stretched further and further.

'Why does she care so much?' he asked himself.

"Onii-san?" She prodded.

He snapped out of his surprise and looked Mito dead in the eye, his face was blank and emotionless, but his eyes, she had learned to read him through his eyes a long time ago. He was happy, genuinely happy.

He slowly started to wrap his arms around her and in a small and quite voice filled with emotion whispered to her.

"Thank you so much"

**One week later:**

Mito was humming a cheery tune and skipping along the ground as she made her way to the academy, her brother explained what was happening and how he was to join the ANBU when they had gotten home, needless to say, she had been happy, although slightly crestfallen that she would not be able to see her brother as much as she wanted.

When she asked how it was possible join the ANBU and yet not the academy, he had explained that it was a division of skilled ninja under direct control of the Hokage, therefore he had the final say in any and all matters regarding them.

Thinking back on the day confused her somewhat, as she thought when her brother hugged her like that it was because of her offer to train him, but it seems it wasn't. Although that didn't really matter anymore, she had felt so happy when he hugged her like that, she had sworn to herself to find out why he did so.

Her thoughts were cut off as the bell rang.

'Oh no! I'm gonna be late on my first day.' She immediately shot of to find class 302A and it was only ten minutes later when she did so.

**With Naruto:**

The Sandaime watched the boy with a careful eye as he greeted him and bowed, he was still not entirely sure this was the best course of action, but it was the only one available he reminded himself.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you my boy" he said with the faintest of smiles on his face.

He glanced over at tiger who was standing to his direct right, knowing he would catch his intentions.

He stepped forward and cleared his throat "Naruto Uzumaki, it has come to my attention that the Hokage wishes to enroll you as a trainee in the ANBU and as such you will become my responsibility to train. Know that this is the highest honor a shinobi can receive, and if it were not for your previous self imposed training you would not even be considered for such prestige."

The boy bowed his acknowledgement.

"Very well" Tiger said "There is still one more thing for us to discuss."

"And that would be?" the boy asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"This training will be unlike any you can imagine, you will be pushed beyond your breaking point, your stamina will mean all but nothing, there will be no brakes no mercy and certainly no pity from any of us. Your chakra will be next to nonexistent at the end of each day, your bones will snap and you will have to carry on. Question being, are you ready for this?" Tiger said with a heavy voice.

A small grin stretched its way across the boys face "Tiger-san, I am more than ready. I'm excited."

**(AN) INPOTRANT INPORTANT INPORTANT INPORTANT.**

I would like for everyone to know how sorry I am about the long wait and how short this chapter is, exams have taken much of my time and unfortunately about half way through the chapter I was involved in an accident and at the current time am unable to use my right arm, half this chapter was written solely with my left hand, so I apologize if it felt rushed, I still have two more weeks before I will be able to use it effectively so expect the chapter somewhere in a month's time. I apologize to all my readers who were expecting a longer chap. I wanted to get this chapter out and let everyone know that the next chapter is when the story really gets moving. I am also going back to some previous chapters to separate dialogue and make it easier to read.


End file.
